percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Questers: The First Adventure
IMPORTANT NOTE! This story is only considered semi-canon- meaning the events within this page do transpire, but not in this horrifically written way. Thanks! This is based on the family reunion idea. User blog:Hermione6720/OC's Together The following takes place the summer of 2009, a year after The Last Olympian, and during The Heroes of Olympus Series. (The Son of Neptune takes place in April of 2009, FYI) Main Characters *Michael Johnson age 10 (as of Summer, 2009) *Ava Colman age 11 (as of Summer, 2009) *Natalie Cole age 13 (as of Summer, 2009) *Zack Johnson age 12 (as of Summer, 2009) *Kyra Musika age 11 (as of Summer, 2009) Guest Characters *Daisy Bryant age 12 *Katherine (Kat) Murray age 12 *Lilly Breading age 16 *Katie Mitondorf age 16 'Part One' Day One- Camp Half-blood It was practice in the swords arena, and pairs of demigods were going at it with all their might. "Time out," Daisy gasped and she and her partner put down their swords. "Good job!!" Applause rang from the stands. . Chiron trotted into the Arena. "Everyone, time for Dinner!!" he yelled. Excited whispering broke through the campers. Today Mr.D was going to make an announcement- a really exciting one!!!!! Mr. D sat up and said, "Time for my announcement!!!! After Capture the Flag tomorrow we will send three campers on a quest for Apollo's Lyre." "Uhm . . ." Natalie interjected "Why?!" "Because Hermes thought it would be funny to hide it," Mr. D Grumbled, "But did he get sent to a juvenile delinguent camp? No!" "As for todays Capture," Chiron said to halt Mr. D's whining, "Athena and Demeter currently hold the laurels! Good luck!" Red team (Athena, Ares, Hades) got Zeus' Fist. Blue Team (Hermes, Demeter) got the other side of the river. Day 1- Capture the Flag at Zeus's Fist "Over here!" Natalie said, "Put it right here." Natalie pointed to a hollow tree. "Nah!!" Ava said. "How about on top of Zeus's Fist." Zack coughed but if you listened you would hear him say inside the cough, "Labyrinth!" "Right." said Annabeth, who was Captain. "We can't put it there." "How about the ground?" Michael's question took them by surprise. "O-kay." Natalie said. "What do you mean??" "Bury it!" Michael said. "Great idea!" Ava said. "But it has to be in sight!" Natalie argued. "Just put it high in the tree so they can't reach. In a nearby tree, also hidden, we'll have two archers guarding it." "I'll go for offense with Ava!" Zack volunteered. "Okay!" Annabeth said. "I'll take Michael to distract." "I guess that leaves us as defense," Cassie said to Natalie. Capture the flag on the Other Side Kat pushed through the ferns, searching for a good spot. "Wait!!!!" Lilly yelled and burst into the clearing, followed by her half-sister Daisy. "We have an idea!" Daisy said. Jess, Conner and Travis ran after them, breathless. "Let's go!!!" Conner said. "Travis and I will be defense!" "We'll distract!" Daisy and Lilly said at the same time. "Let's do this thing!" ---- Conner and Jess were waiting when Zack and Ava got there. "HIYAH!!!!!" Ava yelled and unsheathed her hunting knives. Connor, Travis, and Zack did the same and the battle began. Zack wondered where Lilly and Daisy were. Conner saw his look and smiled, "Oh, your friends are already in jail." That got Zack moving. He ran towards Conner. Conner expected the son of Ares to do that but he didn't expect Zack to dive through his legs and into the prison. Zack freed Lilly and Daisy and ran towards the exit. With Lilly's help, Ava took down Travis and Zack grabbed the flag. When he was five yards away from the river, he saw Kat running with their flag to. Both crossed at the same time, and Chiron appeared. "Draw!" He yelled. The red team lifted Zack onto their shoulders while the blue team lifted Kat. Day 2- Weapons practice The next day, at weapons practice, Percy teamed up most people for their duels. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled, "Here are the pairs: Zack vs. Michael Natalie vs. Ava Zack rushed towards his friend, and said. "Let's do this thing!!!" Anyone who would have come within five yards of Natalie or Ava would have been sliced. Swords were clashing so furiously, they were a blur of celestial bronze. "Hiyah!" Zack took out a wii remote. "What's that for?" Michael said. "Watch and learn bro," Zack said as it turned into a crossbow. CLANG!! Michael put up his shield and the arrow bounced off. "Note to self, investigate weapons previously," said Michael and took out his sword. All of a sudden, Chiron burst in, his face ashen. "The questers must leave immediatedly." At the Big House "And the questers are: Ava, Natalie, and Michael." "What about me?" Zack said. "Er," Chiron said. "Your not going." said Mr. D "But-" "Last time we sent you on a quest Zane Jackson, you came back three years later!" "But!" "Go." As the friends walked out, Michael, Natalie, and Zack walked together. "Its not fair!" said Natalie, "And I didn't even want to go!!!" said Michael. Natalie turned. "I have an idea," she said. In the Forest Zack and Michael stood before Natalie, in each others clothes. "Do I have to wear this??" They said at the same time. "Yes!" snapped Natalie. "Now trade weapons." "WHAT???" They yelled. "Michael can't be running around with Zack's wii remote. That'll make Chiron suspicious." "NO!" "If you don't want to go on a quest . . ." "Okay." Zack said and handed Michael his wii remote. Michael handed him his wristwatch and bookmark. "So not my style," said Michael grasping the remote. They heard Chiron blow his horn and Zack shouldered Michaels pack. Let's go, he thought. At Thalia's Pine "I do not smell like a donkey!" Ava yelled at an Aphrodite kid. "Puh-lease," he said. "Oh your gonna-" "Ava!" Michael yelled and bound up to her, he looked a little strange though. "Your not Michael, are you?" Ava whispered. "How did you know?" Zack said and looked up at her, surprised. "You forgot to cut your hair. Duh!" Zack's hair was grown slighly longer than Michael's. "Put your hood up!" Ava said, "Or your gonna be booted to Tartarus." "Where's Natalie?" asked Chiron. "Here!" Natalie yelled and ran out of the woods, Zack following. Ava knew it was really Michael but she thought she was seeing double for a second. "Heroes, you may go!" yelled Chiron. Zack and Michael shook hands and walked away. Then they said goodbyes to the rest of Camp Half-Blood. Ava nodded her last goodbye and the three friends plunged into the woods. 'Part Two' Day 3 Ava, Natalie and Zack had been traveling for a day. Exhausted, they took refuge in an old barn. There, Ava had a dream.... "Help!" Natlie shrieked, "HELP!" Ava tried to find her friend but the mist was TOO thick. "Natalie?" she called. "Are you okay?" Ava may be a tomboy but deep down she cared about her friends. "ITS GOT ME!" Ava searched around the Mist and found Natalie. Jess immediatedly morphed into Natalie. Because Ava was dreaming she wasn't paralyzed though. "You smell like a donkey!" Medusa said and walked away in disgust. "Thanks," Ava muterred sarcastically, "Thats the second time I've received that compliment." "Ava! Wake up!" Natalie said, shaking her. When Ava didn't respond, Natalie gave up and sat down. She wondered how Michael was. Zack stretched and said, "I'm gonna practice my crossbow." He opened his pocket but he took out Michael's Bookmark and wristwatch. "What crossbow, Michael?" Natalie teased. "Oh, your gonna get it," He said and tugged on the bookmark. It turned into Michaels sword. Then his wristwatch spiraled into Michaels shield. Natalie grinned at the challenge and unsheathed Scar. "STOP!!!" Ava yelled. Natalie and Zack hadn't noticed her get out of bed. "As much as I'd like to see you tear each other to shreds, we've got a bigger problem." "What do you meran?" Natalie said and looked behind her. Only a yard away was a Hydra. At Camp Half-blood "Psst!" Michael woke with a start in the Ares Cabin. "Whos there?" He said. "Only me," said Daisy. "Adrian and I noticed, Zack- Your not ''Zack." "Right Michael?" said Adrian's voice. "Who else knows?" Michael asked, "Only Luthia and Lilly." "Phew!" "AND Chiron says it's time for Zack's wrestling lessons." ''Oh great, ''Michael thought, ''How will I, a scrawny Athena kid, tech wrestling?? Against the Hydra "Scatter!" Zack yelled and dove to the left. "I'm trying." Ava yelled while slashing at the Hydra. "In other words I never run!" "We can do this!" yelled Natalie. "I have an idea!" yelled Zack, "We'll cut off their heads!" "No-" Natalie started but Zack and Ava were already hacking at the heads. In no time, no heads were left. "-When you hack off a Hydra head, two new ones grow back," Natalie said frustrated. "That would've been nice to know," Ava said and grit her teeth. The Hydra's heads grew back doubled but it accidentally stepped into Zacks pack. It kicked up a bunch of greek fire that fell on it. It screamed and disintegrated. "That was easy." said Zack. "Yeah," Natalie agreed. "Thanks for having explosives in your bag. Those could have gone off while we were sleeping! Did you ever think of that?" The Wrestling Lesson "All right!" Michael yelled. He was in Zack's clothes and was ready for ACTION!! (Not really) "All right," He said again nervously and unfolded Zack's notes, which were incredible hard to decipher. "Um today we'll work on stomach punches. Percy vs. Kat, Clarrise vs. Annabeth, Katie vs Tim and Lilly vs. Silena." "Your going down!" Clarise said to Annabeth. "Don't bet on it!" Annabeth said and tackled her. "TACKLE FIGHT!" someone yelled. "Uh oh." Michael said as the room erupted in tackles. "NO! Oh, that's gonna leave a mark. Not the window! OH NO!" An hour later, Chiron finally called, "Lunch!" "Thank the gods." Michael muttered. The Questers eat Lunch Natalie, Zack, and Ava stopped at the local McDonald's for lunch. Though they ordered Hamburgers somehow they ended up with Happy Meals and dragon toys. "I kind of like the toys," Zack admitted. "Dragons are cool," Ava agreed. "I'll take care of this," Natalie said. "Why?" asked Zack. "Because this isn't what we ordered!" she said and huffed to the front desk. "I need to see the manager!" "As you wish!" the worker said silkily and opened a door. Inside Natalie found herself in front of a woman with a turban and sunglasses. The room was filled with statues of people dying, being shot, etc. "I see you like my collection," the manager said, sitting on an armchair. "Yes," Natalie said and swallowed. "You have such great taste in . . . painful deaths and demises. It's in incredible detail. EEEK!" Natalie turned to see a statue of a little girl howling. "I made them," the manager said. "That ones model is an annoying toddler from Paris, (I enjoyed turning her to stone)-" "Say what?" Natalie said. "I mean he made a GREAT model." ---- "I wonder why Natalie is taking so long?" said Zack. "Probably found a mirror and was glued to her relection," Ava said. "I'm not so sure," said Zack. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "My dear," said the manager, "Why don't you pose for a picture?" "I really shouldn-" Natalie started but the Manager kicked her knee. "OW! OW!" Natalie yelled hopping on one foot. "Perfect pose, dear." said the manager. "Now if I could just take off this veil and sunglasses." HISS! "Get down!" The exact moment Medusa took off her turban and sunglasses, Zack and Ava dove into the room and tackled Natalie. "Demigod children, you are mine!" screeched Medusa. The Chariot Race "Your going to lead the Ares Cabin's Chariot while I stand in the back with my spear," Clarisse instructed Michael. "Say what?" Michael said but Clarisse pushed him onto the chariot. Kat looked at him sympathetically from the stands and yelled, "GOOD LUCK MI- ZACK!" "Yeah!" Lilly cheered. "On your mark . . . GO!" the Ares chariot bounded forward. If Michael's calculatons were correct the axle would... "What?" he snapped seeing Clarisse looking at him. "Your thinking. You never seem to . . ." "DUCK!" Michael yelled as a javelin soared over their head. Clarrise threw a javelin that knocked over the Demeter Chariot. Katie Gardner and Daisy were left coughing. Soon all of the chariots were gone except two. At the last second Clarisse and Michael tumbled out of their chariot. Clarrise gave Michael a horrid glare. "It is all your fault Zack!" she said evilly and walked away. Fighting Medusa "Stay back," Zack told Natalie, and ran after Ava, who was attacking Medusa. As soon as Ava was within a foot of Medusa, Medusa wrinkled her nose. "You smell disgusting!" she said. "Like a donkey." Ava yelled in rage and pierced Medusa in the arm. Medusa's snake hair spit poison in her face. "Dead people?" Natalie called hoping being near Ava would make it work. "Bring antibiotics. Please?" Ava stood up shakily and repeated what Natalie had said. A few skeletons in nurse uniforms poured a concoction down her throat. Ava coughed and the color returned to her face. She picked up her sword and stepped behind Medusa. Zack was fighting her, keeping her distracted. With a simple swing of her blade Ava cut off Medusa's Head. The three friends stared at it for a bit. Then Zack said, "Well I guess, we should continue!" 'Part Three' Zack and the Strange Instrument Natalie, Ava, and Zack decided to camp in an old warehouse. It was a four room motel, a hallway and two rooms on each floor. Natalie and Ava took a room on the top floor and Zack took the one next to it. In his room Zack laid out his sleeping bag and pillow. He picked up his pack but it was surprisingly heavy. Inside he found aside from his weapons there was a golden harp-thingamabob. "Cool, he said. "I think I'll keep it." The Questers go to a Ball "Look!" Natalie yelled. "What is it?" Ava and Zack said and ran into the room.. "The town is holding a charity ball!" Natalie said, "Their gonna have food, clothes, and supplies." "We are not poor," Ava said. "Ava's right," Zack said. "Guys, we need the supplies," Natalie said. Ava frowned but relented. "All right," she said. Ava and Natalie looked expectantly at Zack, not blinking. "I'm not giving in," he said. Natalie and Ava continued their staring. "Oh, all right!" he said. ---- Zack, Ava and Natalie walked into the ball. All three of them had agreed not to be fancy. "Welcome!" a pretty girl said in a velvet gown. She turned to Zack and said "You look good enough to eat! My name is Quasa." (She pronounced it K-A-sa '') Zack blushed. "Uh, do you want to dance?" Ava and Natalie both raised their eyebrows at him. That was so unlike Zack. "There's something strange about that girl," Natalie said as Zack and Quasa danced away. "Anyone who thinks Zack is cute needs to be watched," Ava agreed, but for some reason she was staring with upmost loathing at Quasa. Ava and Natalie snuck around a few dancers and hid behind a punch stand. They heard Quasa say, "My friends and their crushes would like us to join them in that room over there." "Sure," Zack said in a dreamy voice. Ava and Natalie waited a minute and dove into the room. Inside stood ten empousai. Ava pointed to the ugliest, Quasa. "Oh my gods," said Ava. "What the-" Natalie started but then she noticed Zack, standing dreamily in the center of the Empousai. "Zack!" Natalie yelled. "Wake up!" called Ava. Zack turned to them his face turning to anger. His eyes looked glazed. "What are you doing here?" "They were attacking us," Quasa said in a purr. "Stay away from her!" Zack spat and ran at them. "I'll take the Empousai." Natalie said, "You take Zack." Natalie dove towards the Empousai and unsheathed Scar. Ava unsheathed her blade and ran at Zack. Natalie fought and twisted but she smelled an odor . . . Donkey? She glanced at Zack and saw how glazed his eyes were. She could see Quasa not fighting her. Natalie saw wisp of red mist coming out of Quasa, it was circling Zack's eyes. If Quasa lost her concentration . . . "AVA!" she said and nudged her head towards Quasa. Thank the gods Ava understood and dove for Quasa. When Ava was within a few feet of her Quasa wrinkled her nose. "Donkey!" she said and the Mist around Zack vanished. Immediatedly realizing what happened Zack lept for Quasa and cut her head off. "Stupid Empousai," Zack growled. "Did I really ask one to dance?" "Let's get a move on!" Ava said and they ran. Michael Meets Kyra Michael was waiting, everyone was in line to check out the new Camper, Kyra Musika. Kyra was blushing. "Um, I'm a daughter of Apollo," she told someone. "No, I will not go out with you!" she told another. "Hi, Michael said. I'm Mi-Zack Johnson." "My Zack?"" Kyra asked, then blushed. "Just Zack. Um, have you been to the Apollo cabin?" Michael asked. "No," Kyra said. "I can lead you there," he replied. "Thanks! " Kyra said and they walked away together. "Zack!" someone called, "Time for advanced climbing wall with boulders, fake rocks, lava, shaking and monsters." Michael groaned. Would this nightmare ever end? Day 5- The Questers Visit the Dog Show of Doom Natalie Ava and Zack had a lead on the Lyre. They suspected it might be in Mount Rushmore. Why? Lot's of concerts were going on there for stupid reasons like "Thursday day" or "Today Day". The three friends kept having those weird demigod dreams about them. "Let's get a train north!" Zack said. "How are we going to afford it?" asked Natalie. "Look guys!" Ava said and unrolled the poster. It had a picture of a bunch of black hounds it said: '''Go to the Dog Show and You could be a Lucky Winner of $1,000!!!' "Awesome!" Zack said. "I guess," Natalie said and frowned. "But something feels strange . . ." At the Dog show, Ava decided to check out the dogs. Secretly she loved them. (DON'T TELL ANYONE!). As soon as she got there she realized something was wrong. The trainer wore a black cloak and muttered words in Greek. "Να κυνηγόσκυλα προσφορά μου κόλαση!" he said in greek. (Translation: Do my bidding hounds of hell!). "Hellhounds?" Ava muttered. "Intruder!" the man yelled. "Attack!" The hellhounds surged forward. "Who's that?" Zack asked. "Come on guys we have to get out of here!" Ava said. "What?" Natalie said. RUFF! RUFF! "Oh," Natalie said as the hellhounds barged in. "Hold on to me!" Ava screamed. Zack and Natalie both grabbed one of her arms. WHOOSH! Storm the hellhound shadow traveled them into . . . "The front desk?" Zack said in disgust. But Natalie understood. "Grab the money!" she yelled and Zack swiped it from the cashier. WHOOSH! In the middle of the shadow travel Zack let go and was thrown into darkness. Realizing Michael was starting to realize that every minute he was pretending to be Zack, he was getting to be more like him. (Not that he was getting dumber.) And with a jolt he realized something else- Zack was in danger......... Michael burst into the the Ironhead's HQ. "Marauder!" he called, "I need your help!" "What's the case?" the Marauder said, striding into the room. Michael explained. "Hmm. . . . We just got a TD from Apollo. That could help." "TD?" "Tracking device." "Oh." "Name?" "Zack Johnson." "Age?" "Twelve." "Picture?" Michael handed it over. "Hmmmm. I've picked up his signal! Follow me!" And with that the Marauder strode out of the room, Michael following. 'Part Four' Natalie and Ava Meet a God Natalie and Ava sulked in a park, misssing Zack. "Don't be sad!" a voice said. "AHH!" Natalie and Ava screamed and fell over. They turned to see a man with robes of tormented faces and long hair. "Dad?" Ava blinked. "Yes my Avie," Hades cooed. "Don't call me Avie," Ava said and stomped her foot. "Uh, Ava seeing as this is one of the most powerful gods Ever AND your dad you might want to talk nice," Natalie said. "Your friend is right Av-" "Don't say it" "-a. So, you want to get to Zack or what?" "Do we?" said Natalie. "He is in that house over there," Hades said and pointed towards an old brick mansion. "But Beware- It is home to four Manticores, an army of minotaurs, a . . ." What Happened to Zack and the Battle Zack felt a hand pull on him as he fell through the shadows. He landed in a blue room, where an evil looking man with white hair and black eyes. "Welcome to my parlor ah heh heh heh!" the man cackled. "You do realize this is a bedroom," Zack said. "Right. Welcome to my bedroom ah heh heh heh heh. My name is Dr. Core. I am a manticore." "Original name. I'm Zack Johnson and WHY THE HECK DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" "To send you down the hole." Dr.Core said as if it was obvious, nodding towards a crevice on one side of the room. "This gap is where Kronos will rise. One hero must go down, Kronos said so, into who knows where." "Great!" Zack said. "And how are you going to force me to jump down a hole?" "Like this." Three more manticores stepped into the room. All of a sudden . . Boom! The bed exploded! Ava, Natalie, Michael and the Marauder stepped into the room. "Great timing guys," Zack said. "GET THEM!" yelled Dr.Core and hit Michael on the head. He hit the ground, unconscious. Dr. Core took on Ava, and the other manticores chose Natalie, the Marauder, and Zack. But the Manticore's strength was monstrous and Zack, Ava, the Marauder and Natalie were soon pinned to the wall with spike's pointing at their throats. Michael stood up shakily and stared, surprised at his defeated friends. "Wh-what do you want?" "We have a winner!" Dr.Core said. "What?" Natalie said but the spike was driven deeper into her throat. "You will jump down the hole." "Where does it lead?" Michael asked. "Don't ask me, I'm only the mastermind behind this," said Dr.Core evilly. "Don't!" Zack cried but Michael stepped up and looked Core in the eye. "If I go, promise you won't hurt my friends?" he said. "Promise," said Core firmly. "Don't trust him!" Natalie wailed. But Michael had already made up his mind. He turned to his friends. "Natalie, be careful. You too Ava, and Zack- look before you leap." "I don't see you doing that!" Zack retorted and a spike dug deeper in his throat. "Bye!" Michael said and jumped into the hole. "NOOOOOO!" Zack, Natalie, Ava and the Maurader yelled at once. In anger all three of them broke lose of their bonds and disintegrated the manticores. "Stupid, Manticore." Ava was breathing hard. "We'd better get home and tell Chircon that my brother is missing," Natalie choked. "We will," said Ava. "But we have to find Apollo's lyre." Natalie felt tears well up in her eyes. Was the name Michael cursed? First Yew, than her brother . . . Part 5 Gods, Hermione did an Extension? Ava found Mt. Rushmore extremelt stupid. Four dead faces staring at her . . . but she could see why they had come. Everyone here was singing, dancing or reciting poetry. "Maybe we should try the eyes/ oh my gods this is worse then Mr. D's fries/I'm not even trying to improvise!" Natlie said and frowned. Ava was letting loose a whole bunch of swear words to the tune of Dynamite. Only Zack seemed immune to it. He could here the demon inside of him saying "I don't do songs. Or poetry." Finally, they arrived at the eye of George Washington. Natlie walked towards the eye but found herself going off the edge. "Natalie!" Ava screamed. "Focus!" Marauder yelled, "I'll get her!" Marauder activated a jet pack and jumped off the eye. Zack and Ava cautiosly approached the lyre, but then it started playing a love song. They yelped as they began doing the cha cha. Ava felt warm as her face got extremely close to Zack's. Ava felt like she could do this all day, but realized a costume was creeping up her, replacing her clothes. That snapped them out of it. They would fall off the eye before wearing that. The lyre played faster as it realized it couldn't affect them. It was too late. Zack grabbed the lyre and there was a flash of light. Zack, Ava, and Natalie were back at Camp Half-Blood, with a grateful Apollo before them. "Hey, thanks, dudes. My thanks for them. I have a messge from Athena, she says you are promoted to The Questers. Remember to include Kyra as the fifth! Bye!" Apollo vanished. "Wait!" Natalie yelled, what are the Questers?" Natalie realized Chiron was standing right next to them. "The Questers were a group of Olympus' best. Nothing stood in there way. You should be honored. Welcome back." For a moment, Natalie felt like partying. Then she remembered Michael. "We'll be in the Athena cabin." she said. "To mourn." In the Cabin Zack, Natalie, Ava, and Kyra sat together on Michael's bed. "I didn't get to know him well!" Kyra said and burst into tears. "He was so brave!" Natalie said. "He smelled like an elephant!" Ava said. Everyone stared at her. 'What?" Ava said. Zack was unusually quiet. "Anything to add Zack?" Natalie asked. Zack stood up and uttered three words: "I'll find him!" Category:The Questers (OC Club)